Morgana
Queen Morgana is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, ''where she is the main antagonist of the series' second season. She was voiced by Deborah Allison. ]] The astonishingly beautiful, mysterious, and sinister Morgana was once a leader of the ancient wizards who have been eliminated by Merlin 1,000 years prior to the events of the show. Introduced in "Revenge of the Dark Stone", she first appears in person in the episode "Morgana" as she and Lady Kale make a deal to work together against the Jewel Riders. Morgana hopes to find the Wizard Jewels, get her vengeance upon Merlin, and finally conquer Avalon. ''"'That's the trouble with you Jewel Riders, always thinking of others first. That is your weakness and my strength!'" Background see Morgana's hologram in her lair in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] A thousand years ago, Morgana the Sorceress was the treacherous leader of ancient wizards, as well as the original creator and wielder of the Dark Stone. However, together with the other wizards, she had been defeated and banished in the form of dispersed energy into wild magic by Merlin after they had had conspired against him in order to take over the magic of Avalon and use it for evil. Since then, all that that seemed to have remained of Morgana has been a legend—until now. Time is running out. Shortly, Merlin expects us in the Friendship Ring to bind us all together to the good of Avalon. He will not prevail! The Friendship Ring is the most magical place in Avalon. We will turn that magic against Merlin with my Dark Stone. Merlin will be destroyed! In the series and Morgana fighting over the control of the Dark Stone|left]] for his jewel in "Prince of the Forest"]] The enchantress returns with a vengeance in the show's second season when the Dark Stone restores her physical form in her lair after both the jewel and her palace went into the Wild Magic in the final episodes of the first season. Unable to control her Dark Jewel anymore, Morgana is forced to allied herself with Lady Kale, lending Kale extra power so she can collect all the lost Wizard Jewels for Morgana to destroy Merlin and rule Avalon in his place (but alone, as there is no love between them, and Lady Kale also plots to betray her in turn). full of Wizard Jewels in "The One Jewel"]] Now, the Jewel Riders must fight to prevent this and overcome her dark magic so Merlin can vanquish Morgana again, and make sure this time she will remain history. They have several run-ins with the sorceress, both in Avalon and in other realms. Like Merlin, Morgana actually does not need a Jewel to do magic. She can float in the air and also is able to use her hair as magic tendrils and sits on a flying throne during some episodes. Similar to the jewel Riders, Morgana has a device for detecting magical jewels inside the wild magic. In "The Last Dance" she briefly takes a mermaid form as a "sea witch". Fate In the end, Merlin uses the power of the ultimate One Jewel, provided by Princess Gwenevere, to defeat Morgana once and for all. She gets trapped in magic forge and seemingly annihilated completely, leaving no trace of her and the four ghosts of other evil ancient wizards. ("The forge shrinks, shrinks and vanishes taking Morgana and the other wizards with her."The Last Dance (script)) Appearances "Revenge of the Dark Stone" (cameo), "Morgana", "Shadowsong, "Fashion Fever", "Vale of the Unicorns", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" File:Morgana Jewel Riders.png|The Jewel Riders face-to-face with Morgana for the first time File:Morgana Sierra.png |Morgana appears to Sierra, Queen of the Unicorns File:Morgana 4.png | Morgana and four other ancient wizards are destroyed by Merlin Behind the scenes Morgana was loosely inspired by the Arthurian character Morgan le Fay. She did not appear in the series' 1994 Show Bible and was only later created for the toy series, even as no toys of her have been ever actually produced. In the toy concept, "her long skirt was to be molded and would open up to be a hovering throne she used to fly around in."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part One In the show, she is wearing long boots under her skirt (as can be seen in the "Prince of the Forest" screenshot to the right). She was voiced by Deborah Allison in English, Françoise Cadol in French, and Aleksandra Cucic in Serbo-Croat. Together with some aspects of Kale, Morgana later inspired the character of the Dark Sorceress who is the main antagonist of Avalon: Web of Magic. File:Morgana concept 2.png File:Dark Sorceress.jpg | The Dark Sorceress Gallery Morgana 27.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone Morgana 26.png | Morgana Morgana 33.png Morgana 22.png Morgana 32.png | Shadowsong Morgana 28.png | Fashion Fever Morgana 2.png | Vale of the Unicorns Morgana 20.png | Prince of the Forest Morgana 16.png Morgana 21.png | The Wizard of Gardenia Morgana 13.png Morgana 7.png Morgana 6.png Morgana 17.png | Mystery Island Morgana 5.png | The Fortune Jewel Morgana 12.png Morgana 31.png Morgana 19.png | Lady of the Lake Morgana 14.png Morgana 8.png Morgana 3.png | The One Jewel Morgana 18.png Morgana 29.png Morgana 10.png Morgana 11.png Morgana 23.png Morgana 15.png See also * Morgana (episode) * List of characters References External links * [http://parrotbeak.tumblr.com/post/144215163867/i-received-the-suggestion-to-make-a-comparison PB's analysis of Lady Kale as compared to Morgana (as well as to Morgana from King Arthur and the Knights of Justice ''and Jana from ''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic)] Category:Ancient wizards Category:Evil characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Non-humans Category:Witches Category:Second season